


None Too Happy

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Good Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus isn't too happy when he finds out where Albus brought Harry after the death of his parents. He decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Too Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prologue for my Small Change, Big Difference series. However, I needed this as a Severus POV (obviously), and I didn't want to switch to a Severus POV within the actual series, so I posted this separately.

Snape was seething inside. He knew now why Albus hadn't wanted to tell him where they had put Lily's son, had only turned around the issue, mentioning 'a good home' and 'will protect him from fame'. He hadn't believed the Headmaster, had felt uneasy, though he hadn't known at the time why. But now he knew. Petunia. How had Albus ever thought that would be a good place to put Lily's son. Petunia had always hated magic, had hated her sister. Why would she think better about Lily's son?

"Severus?" Minerva asked surprised. "I thought you were so busy in your lab that we weren't allowed to disturb you?"

Severus sneered. "I was. I still am, actually, although not in my lab anymore, as you can see. I need to speak to Albus."

"I'm afraid he has just left for Gringotts. Something about setting up some stuff for Mr Potter."

Severus cursed inwardly. Of course. Whenever he was mad at Albus, he seemed to disappear for a while. He still hadn't figured out how, but he was sure Albus had some sort of warning for those kinds of things.

"Can I help you instead, Severus? Otherwise I will continue on, I still need to plan the visits to the Muggleborn new students."

Severus thought quickly. Albus had kept Potter's whereabouts a secret for him, he surely wouldn't appreciate him interfering now. No, this was probably one of the only chances he was going to get, now that the Headmaster couldn't deny him.

"Well, actually, you can. I was thinking about making a House visit myself this year."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What have you been brewing the last couple of days, Severus? You never make any of the House visits."

"Yes, well, this year I will."

Minerva shrugged. "Okay, well, if you're sure. Don't come complaining to me afterwards though. I suppose you have someone in mind already, if you are asking to make a visit?"

Severus looked at Minerva. "Of course I have. I would like to take Mr Potter."

Minerva bit her lip. "Are you sure that would be a good idea, Severus? And I think Albus had already planned on letting Hagrid visit him."

Severus rolled his eyes. "He isn't even a teacher. Do you seriously think he would be a better person to explain to Mr Potter and his family than me?"

"You know what I meant, Severus. You and Lily's sister never could stand eachother. I just don't think visiting her would be a good idea."

Of course Albus would have entrusted Minerva with the information about his whereabouts, while he wasn't to be trusted with it. 

"Yes, Minerva, I really think this is a good idea. Now please just give me his acceptance letter, and then we can both continue with our busy schedules."

"Oh well, if you're sure," Minerva said, still sounding a bit unconvinced. She rummaged through her bag for a couple of moments, before pulling out one of the standard Hogwarts acceptance letters. "I assume you know how to key one to a specific new student?"

"Of course I know," Severus sneered. "I may not be -Headmistress-, but I am still a teacher at this school."

Minerva shook her head. "If you would just stop interpreting everything in the worst possible way, Severus, you would be much better company."

Severus sneered once more. "Maybe I don't want to be better company. Now, good day, Minerva."

And with that, Severus turned around and back to his office, ready to leave for his visit as soon as he had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm planning to rewrite the entire seven books, so this is going to be a long-term project.
> 
> The 'real' stories after this prologue can be found in the 'Small Change, Big Difference' series, which is linked in the story notes at the top.


End file.
